


Mission Status: Compromised

by Pas_Cal



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amputation, F/M, Obligatory Smut, Torture, fake engagement au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_Cal/pseuds/Pas_Cal
Summary: Ivan and Maria are undercover operatives on a mission. A domestic mission that involves a fake engagement and an adjustment to living together. It's only for the sake of the assignment. It's not to be taken seriously. And yet...





	Mission Status: Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by imakemywings on Tumblr

It was only meant to be a cover. A couple of months at the most, maybe a year, but then they’d go their separate ways and everything would be back to normal. The ring on her finger was just a ruse, and their little apartment was just for looks.

It was just another mission. A way to gather Intel and get close to the target. A way to keep them under surveillance.

And yet…

Maria found it hard to differentiate between what was just a play and what was reality. When they went to the gala, the way Ivan cheerfully announced her as his fiancé and how they’d walked arm in arm, that was a ruse.

The way they glided across the dance floor, hand in hand, step by step…

He’d smiled down at her so warmly, hand tightening on hers. “You look so beautiful tonight.” Ivan had said quietly.

She couldn’t have stopped the blush on her cheeks then. It was just a compliment, but it was so sincere… It wasn’t a fake story of how they’d met at a layover in Frankfurt when their flights both got cancelled. It wasn’t a fabricated tale of their first date.

It had started off distant, living together. They slept in separate rooms. Did their work quietly. Ate only the meals they fixed themselves. It was only when they had company that it changed.

And, really, it was hard to stay strangers living together in such a cramped space. The kitchen hardly had enough room for the both of them. More than once, Maria had found herself trapped against the counter while Ivan had come in to fetch something.

When she found him asleep on the sofa, passed out with books and files scattered about, she couldn’t help but pull a blanket over him and tidy up the area.

And when the heating system went out, they were forced to share a bed or freeze.

“Relax.” Maria had laughed. Ivan had looked so uncomfortable climbing into bed with her. “We’re engaged, remember?”

“You say that, however…” Ivan mumbled, looking anxious and embarrassed.

“It’s just sleep.” She reached for his hand, her ‘engagement’ ring glimmering in the soft light. “Relax, big guy. Get some rest. I don’t bite.”

It took three days to get the system working again, but by then, they gave up on sleeping in separate rooms. The couch was just not that comfortable and it was...comforting having the other there.

Maria started fixing breakfast. Ivan would make dinner. Late in the evenings they’d both sit on the couch, nursing a cup of tea in one hand and shifting through files; exchanging info.

It just got more and more complicated to keep work and real life separated. Especially when it came to expressing affection in public. Maria had grown so used to holding his hand, it had become second nature.

And their kisses…

At first it was just a small peck on the cheek. Maybe on the lips to make it seem more convincing. Only once had they ever had a real deep kiss, and they’d both been rather buzzed and at a party. Maria couldn’t say she didn’t like it.

He was warm, and his large hands fit perfectly against her waist. His cologne had such a lovely scent…

“Ivan…?” Maria pulled the covers up over her shoulders, peering up at Ivan who was still sat up in bed, reading through one of his favourite books. No case files tonight.

“Hmm…?”

“What are you gonna do once this mission is over…?” She asked hesitantly.

Ivan seemed to mull it over for just a moment, gaze flickering up over the rims of his reading glasses.

“I suppose simply move on to the next mission.” He closed the book, sticking a thick finger between the pages to keep his place. His violet gaze turned down to Maria. “Why…?”

“Well I was just…it’s going to be odd, you know? We finally seem to get used to living like a couple and,” her expression soured a bit as she rolled onto her back, “I’m almost afraid I’m gonna miss it."

Ivan remained silent for a while longer, thumb drawing over the spine of his book. “I know I will.” He admitted. “It is…nice to have company. This sort of work rarely provides friends and close relations.” He smiled down at her. The action was so warm and sincere that Maria felt her cheeks heat up. “You always seem to be full of surprises, too.”

“How’s that?” She asked curiously, shifting upright so she was sat next to him.

“You surprise me with breakfast. And I know you try to hide it, but you are very attentive to others needs; even mine. The little notes you leave me around the place are quite silly.”

“They’re not supposed to be silly, they’re reminders.” Maria huffed. “Y'know. Take out the trash. Do laundry. Don’t forget to water the plants.”

“Yes,” Ivan laughed softly, “but it is so…entirely _domestic_  and _innocent_. Masha, we are undercover spies and you leave me reminders to do _chores_.”

“Well,” her cheeks darkened, “gotta keep up appearances, right?” She huffed. “We are engaged after all.”

She jumped a bit when she felt a heavy weight rest on her head. Ivan had reached out to ruffle her long curls.

“It is very sweet of you.” Ivan continued. “It makes me feel…normal, for once. It is very rare to feel like such with this job.”

Maria watched him closely as he dropped his hand back into his lap, worrying at her bottom lip.

“So when this assignment is done…” She started, but Ivan held up a hand.

“Let us not worry about it, hm?” His expression softened. “I would rather not worry about what comes next. I am simply happy to be here like this at this very moment. Aren’t you?”

Maria had to stifle a small laugh. Ivan’s brows furrowed a bit, and then he jumped back when she reached out to flick his nose. “Don’t go soft on me, Braginsky.” She chided, smiling crookedly. Ivan rubbed at his nose, looking rather miffed. But then he felt a weight on his shoulder.

Maria had moved to rest her head against him, sighing contentedly.

“I suppose you’re right though. This is nice.”

Ruse or not, it was nice to feel normal for once.

Maria just hoped that not all of it was a play. Leave it to her to fall in love with part of her mission…

* * *

 

It had been seven months since the operation had started. 

Maria and Ivan had fallen into a comfortable routine of living together and passing off as a couple. Hell, they’d even gotten to the point where they could officially call themselves friends. Ivan was always quiet regardless, it was just his character. And Maria, of course, always had something to talk about; whether it was work related or about some book she’d just finished. 

Today’s topic was a new subject they’d been ordered to give their attention to. Maria sat on the kitchen counter, flipping through the file as Ivan started on dinner. “Sadiq Adnan. Holds a large influence over the Middle East and Eastern Europe. Not bad with the ladies, easy on the eyes… Man, he really pulls that stubble off. And look at the size of his biceps!“ 

“As a straight man, this does little to interest me.” Ivan said dryly, cranking up the stove top. Maria stifled a laugh, smiling coyly over at him. 

“What, it doesn’t make you jealous?” She asked. Ivan turned to face her, eyebrows arched and a placid smile in place. 

“Quite the contrary. It is a relief to know he may whisk you away. It would mean an actual quiet evening here at home.“ 

“Ouch! Braginsky, that’s cold!” Maria feigned being struck fatally in the chest. “And here I thought we’d gotten so close…” She sighed. Ivan gave a soft laugh, rifling through the cabinets to pull out a cutting board and knife. Stew was on the menu that evening. Fresh vegetables, potatoes, and beef stock. 

“Come now. If I truly did not like you, I would not be sharing a bed with you, Masha." 

Maria had to hide her smile behind the manila folder in her hands. "Yeah…I guess that’s true.” And how nice it was to share that bed with him. Ivan turned around to face her motioning toward the file.

 "Let me see.“ He shifted to lean his hip against the counter beside her, peering down at the open file. He was so close Maria could smell his cologne and- damn, whatever he used it was fantastic. It took all she had not to just shove her face in his shirt and breath him in. Very unprofessional. "Mostly works in information but does some arms dealing on the side…” Ivan murmured, “no connection with any known groups or organizations.” He pressed his lips into a thin line. “Is this…an order to try and recruit him?" 

"That’s what it looks like. He’s got some vital intelligence on hand and if we had him on our side, he’d be a pretty good asset. The problem is he plays neutral.” She flipped the page, showing off more notes and pictures of the man. “He’s got a lot of people who want him; both alive and dead.” She looked up at Ivan, but his gaze was still glued to the profile. “We want his business, but we want him exclusively with us. We can’t afford to recruit him but let him do his own thing. He could give away priority Intel that would make us vulnerable if that were the case.”

 "What if doesn’t agree to come along?“

 Maria shrugged. "Not sure. They don’t really want him dead, so…I suppose we just keep him alive.” Ivan left her side to continue prepping the meal while Maria continued reading off their new assignment. “He’s attending a show on Saturday night. Seems he likes the fine arts. Boss wants us to attend and try and get close to him; get an in, y'know?" 

"Will we be playing the part of an engaged couple?” Ivan asked curiously.

 "Only if you want to.“ Maria grinned. "I’m not opposed to it.”

 Ivan moved close, standing right in front of her so that she was pinned against the counter. She let out a squeak, face turning bright red when he reached around her. “Wh-what are you-?!” He just smiled at her coolly and moved back a bit, holding up a bottle of paprika. “You’re sitting in front of the spice rack, little Masha.”

 "Y-you could have just asked me to move!“ She smacked him upside the head with the folder. "Don’t scare me like that, you damn Russian bastard!”

 Ivan just laughed all too delightedly and returned back to cooking. 

* * *

 

It was a ballet that they went and saw. Maria and Ivan got all dressed up for the occasion, readying themselves to take on the mission. Sadiq was a smart man, of course he knew an agent when he saw one. But he was all too easy going about it. And charming. So incredibly charming. Not to mention handsome.

 Maria always had a soft spot for a handsome face and goodness, did he have one.

 That was enough to get Maria warmed up to him. Ivan had to pull her aside once to remind her, he was simply an asset and an assignment. Not a prospective date.

 "Oh come on~“ 

"You are my fiancé, remember? What kind of man would I be to let my prospective wife go having a fling with mysterious men.” Ivan huffed. Maria gave him a sly smile and a nudge. 

“A very gracious one.” She answered. “What, you jealous…?”

 "Absolutely not.“ Ivan replied quickly. "Now focus on the mission at hand and stop flirting.”

 "Yes dearest. I’ll save that for the bedroom.“ Maria boldly joked before walking off, leaving Ivan red faced and flustered.

* * *

Overall, it was a success. Sadiq agreed to give Intel in exchange for business in his arms dealings, something they were willing to take part in. "I’m always looking for new business partners.” He’d grinned, clapping Ivan on the back. Poor Ivan looked so uncomfortable and disgruntled…

 It was back to the apartment after that. As Ivan fiddled with the keys, Maria couldn’t help but smile up at him. “You were definitely jealous.” She said smugly, watching as Ivan glanced at her and then averted his gaze with a frown.

 "We are not talking about that now.“ He mumbled, looking embarrassed. Ivan yanked the door open and motioned for her to go first. She obliged, but not without stepping up to him to press a kiss to his cheek.

 "It’s nothing to be ashamed of, _dear_.” She teased.

Ivan scowled after her, a blush on his cheeks. How exhausting. Ivan hated admitting she was right, but…well she was. Sadiq seemed a nice enough man, but he didn’t exactly strike Ivan as the kind to settle down with one woman. Handsome, yes. A gentleman? Only when he needed to be. 

The ballet had been nice, though. It was refreshing to actually enjoy something because he actually _enjoyed_ it, rather than playing the part. 

He slipped into the bedroom, sliding out of his blazer and loosening his tie. A long evening left him ready to just crawl into bed and sleep for eternity. He’d never get used to those large crowds… or Maria for that matter. She was something else. Talkative, tiny, and a force to be reckoned with. But she was so silly, too. It was rare to meet someone in his line of work that was so…lively. And passionate and sweet. She seemed normal, really, until she got to talking about her job. 

He pulled his shirt off, folding it neatly off to the side before pulling out one to sleep in. Maria poked her head in a moment later, giving him a sheepish smile. “Hey, Vanya~?”

 "Whatever it is, the answer is no.“ Ivan said flatly, staring at her blankly. Maria whined, stepping further into the room.

 "How rude! I just needed some assistance with my dress.” She motioned toward her back. “The zipper’s stuck.” She added embarrassedly. Ivan released a breath and nodded, motioning for her to come over.

 "Turn around.“ She’d taken her shrug off, leaving her shoulders exposed, and her hair had been let down as well. She held the long white curls up with one hand, waiting for Ivan to do his part. 

He never expected her skin to feel so soft and warm… Maria on the other hand, let out a squeak when he touched her. "Cold! You’re hands are freezing!" 

"S-sorry! I’ll be quick…!” One tug didn’t do the trick. And with the second one- 

“Oh…" 

It snapped. 

Maria stared at the broken zipper piece clutched between Ivan's fingers, shoulders slumping. Just her luck… She really liked this dress too…! Black and form fitting…but now a disaster to get out of. 

She held her arms up over her head, facing Ivan. "Alright. Plan B. Pull it up." 

"Excuse me?” Ivan stared at her incredulously. 

“Pull it up and over. I’ll get stuck if I try to do it, or rip it. Just grab the bottom and pull it up. Piece of cake." 

"But you-”

 "We’re both adults, Ivan, just do it.“ Maria huffed. "I’m not sleeping in this dress. Now come on.” She gave him an impatient look, waiting for him to do as she’d asked.

Disgruntled and more than a little embarrassed, Ivan took a hold of the bottom hem of her dress, and in one fluid motion pulled it up over her head.

Pale, flawless skin greeted his eyes before he had a chance to look away. Maria was thin, but she was certainly fit, as he was able to see now. But…impossibly flat chested.

He knew this because, as it seemed, Maria hadn’t needed to wear a bra. So when his violet gaze landed on her standing before him, she was standing in nothing but her underwear and stockings.

Ivan couldn’t move. He stood there, frozen, her dress still in his hands.

She was gorgeous…

Maria let her hair down, smiling up at him oh so sweetly. “Thanks, Big Guy.” She tugged her dress loose from his fingers, pausing a moment to tilt her head curiously. “Oh, come on. Don’t tell me you’ve never seen a naked girl before…?” She frowned.

Ivan snapped his mouth shut, his face turning a brilliant scarlet, clear down to his neck and up to his ears. Never seen- “Of course I have…!” He tried to protest. “I just- I didn’t expect you to-”

“To what? Be so pretty~?” Maria giggled.

“-be so small.”

No. No wait, that wasn’t what he’d meant to say! He’d meant to stay quiet! To look away! The smile disappeared from Maria’s face, replaced by utter embarrassment and oh, no, he’d made her self conscious! She was already scrambling to get herself covered and-

“A-And cute! Cute too! Small is cute! I did not mean it in- Ah-” Ivan buried his face in his hands, hissing out a curse in his native tongue. He was never good with women who weren’t his family. He could be charming when needed, but anything past a gentlemanly nature moving into more private matters and he was a goner.

Maria was glaring up at him, but honestly it seemed much more like a pout with the way her cheeks were puffed up. She’d snatched up his night shirt, clutching it against her chest to hide her breasts from view. “Doesn’t matter. You’re not the only one that thinks that.” She grumbled.

Of course he’d gone and insulted her. Of _course_. But it hadn’t been on purpose!

“I’ll sleep in the living room tonight…” Maria ducked past him into the closet to find her night gown, yanking off her stockings while she was at it.

“Maria…” Ivan said weakly, lowering his hands to glance over at her. She’d already yanked on a deep purple nightie, pulling her hair over one shoulder. “You’re a very beautiful woman,” he said quietly, “I was just…taken by surprise. I didn’t expect you to be…” Topless. “Please forgive me.”

She rubbed at her nose, looking quite upset. It seemed he’d managed to find one of her only insecurities and jabbed a poker right in the heart of it. Wonderful. “Doesn’t matter. Most guys like bigger women anyway.” She started to brush past him, but he caught her by the arm.

“Maria.” He took a hold of her other shoulder, holding her in place. “What makes you think I’m one of them? You have no idea what type of women I like.” He frowned.

“Probably women who can actually look at you eye to eye without having to grab a step stool, right?”

“Very funny.” Ivan said dryly. “Nyet. I could care less what a woman looks like.” He hesitantly reached out and took her chin in his fingers, forcing her to look up at him. “Masha, I’m more concerned with what’s inside.”

Maria eyed him a few moments, cheeks tinted a light pink. But then- “You’ve been reading more of those romance novels, haven’t you? I thought I told you to cut back on those; they make you weirdly sappy and wistful.”

Ivan’s frowned. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, shoving her towards the bed rather harshly, ignoring the squeak of protest. “Go to sleep,” he ordered, “and leave my reading habits out of this.”

Leave it to Maria to ruin the mood.

Just what sort of woman had he fallen for…?

* * *

“ATTENTION TENANTS: Due to inclement weather and a high demand on the AC/Heating system, a shortage has gone out that has caused the system to need to be replaced. We advise all tenants to take precautions to stay warm until further notice. Due to this being the second occurrence, tenants will receive a 50$ reduction from next months pay as an apology. Please stay warm, and our deepest apologies for the inconvenience!”

Maria stared at the note that had been tacked to their door, looking utterly enraged. “Just what sort of piece of shit apartment complex have they put us in!? Couldn’t they have given us a _house?_ An actual house? I mean, christ, this is an agency that’s swimming in the green stuff and they can’t afford a decent apartment?!” She threw her hands in the air, letting out a frustrated groan. “This job was supposed to come with _perks_!”

Ivan looked on bemusedly from his spot on the couch. He _had_  been enjoying reading his book in peace and quiet until Maria had barged in with the note in hand, waving it angrily around. He slid his reading glasses off, eyebrows raised. “Perks like being able to travel the world and meet all sorts of interesting people?”

“Or a decent fucking living space!” Maria spat, crumpling the note up in her hands and throwing it angrily at the coffee table. It bounced off rather pitifully, rolling somewhere under the couch. It was getting deeper into the winter months and Maria absolutely _hated_  the cold. Already she was bundled up in a sweater and the comforter from the bedroom. Ivan seemed perfectly at home in the cold, however.

Fucking Russians…

“They won’t be able to replace it until monday. Monday! That’s three days in this bitter cold. What the hell am I supposed to do for three days? I’m gonna need like…fifty space heaters to survive this. How much did we get in spending allowance this month?”

“Certainly not enough for fifty space heaters.” Ivan said boredly, sliding his glasses back into place as he opened his book to where he’d left off.

He was interrupted once more when Maria quite literally _threw_  herself on top of him. Ivan let out an “oof”, his book slipping from his hands and clattering to the floor. “Masha!”

“I’m _cold_!” She whined childishly, burrowing into his chest. Ivan stared at her perplexedly, eyes wide.

“Maria, what on earth are you-” He fell silent when she abruptly went still, fingers curled into his sweater. Ivan narrowed his gaze a bit. “Are you sniffing me….?”

He could feel her stiffen the moment he let out the accusation. Slowly, Maria lifted her head, cheeks bright red; he was absolutely positive it wasn’t from the cold.

“You were, weren’t you?”

“No…” Maria said, very unconvincingly. “Wh-Why would I do that? Come on, Ivan, be serious.” She let out a nervous laugh, but even she knew she’d been found out. Ivan reached down to grab her chin, gaze still narrowed.

“Does my cologne smell that good to you?” He asked, expression finally starting to smooth out. A bit of a smirk was playing on his lips now, one that made Maria’s heart beat rapidly and her face darken.

“So what if it does?” She mumbled, shaking her head free of his hold. “That’s what it’s meant to be for, right? To smell good.” She hid her face back in his chest once more, only this time it was more to hide her embarrassment. She felt his hand rest against the back of her head, smoothing out against her curls.

“I’d just wondered, is all.” His other hand came to rest against the small of her back. “Is this where you plan on staying?”

“It’s the warmest spot in this wretched ice cave, so yes.” She tilted her head to the side so she could breath a little easier, eyes sliding shut when she felt his fingers start to comb through her hair. “You’ll have to deal with it for now, Big Guy. I’m not budging.”

Ivan hummed idly, shifting to get a little more comfortable underneath her. “I suppose I can make do. Better me be the pillow than you.”

Maria bit back a laugh. “i’d be squashed like a bug!”

“And we’d be down one excellent agent.” Ivan chuckled. “My poor fiance would be gone just like that. No chance to even start a family.” He sighed wistfully. “Tragic.”

“Just like those dumb books you read.” Maria rested her chin on her chest, grinning crookedly at him.

Ivan however just gave her an amused look. “Those same books which I catch you reading when you think I’m not paying attention?” He pinched her cheek. “Do not play me for a fool, Mashushka, I know very well how much you love those dumb books.”

“You know what, i changed my mind. I’m gonna go sleep in the oven instead.” Maria deadpanned starting to push herself back up, but Ivan wound his arm tight around her waist and held her down.

“Mm. Nyet, I do not think so.” He smiled gleefully. “You have insulted my literature. Thus I will be keeping you prisoner here.”

“Oh, what a horrible way to go.” Maria rolled her eyes wriggling upward so she could look at him eye to eye, rather than having to crane her neck so far. “Don’t forget I excel in escape maneuvers. There’s not a tight spot I can’t squeeze out of. I’m also pretty damn good at persuasion.” 

Master of escape, hm? Ivan mulled that one over for a moment. “Alright then, little Houdini.” He grabbed the comforter and yanked it over her head, and then rolled over to pin her between himself and the couch. Maria nearly let out a screech, writhing in his hold as he laughed delightedly. “Try and escape this!”

“Braginsky!” Her voice was muffled. She tried to kick at him, but he moved to hold her legs down with one of his own. Poor Maria didn’t stand a chance. The most she managed to get free was the top of her head. “Let me go this instant! You will be sleeping on the _floor_  for this! Eating nothing but dry oatmeal for the rest of this mission!”

“Ah? Giving up so easily? Not even going to try and persuade me? What happened to the master spy, Agent Beilschmidt? Not a tight spot you can’t squeeze out of. Not a man who can evade your art of persuasion.” He tugged the blanket down enough to reveal her face, engulfed in a furious pout as she glared at him. Ivan simply grinned back.

Maria was quiet for a few long moments, deliberating on her plan of attack. When Ivan gave her a nudge, as if to urge her to continue, she finally gave her offer.

“You let me go and maybe… _maybe_ , I’ll give you a kiss.”

Ah.

Ivan’s smile fell. He stared at her, perplexed, and then frowned.

“ _Just_  maybe…?” Now that wasn’t fair. “Nyet. No deal.” And then he countered. “Kiss first, and only then will I let you go.”

It wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed before, anyway. There’d been plenty of occasions when they’d done so to fulfill their role as a happily engaged couple. But it would be the first time they’d done so without work being the motivation. Aside from Maria’s cheek kisses, of course. Those were the only exception.

Maria wriggled a bit, trying to see if she could get free one last time before giving up. “Fine. Kiss first.” She grumbled. How stupid. How utterly stupid. Held captive for a _kiss_. Just how many of those books had he been reading?!

She tried for a quick peck, hoping to get out of it easy. Ivan allowed it, however he did not relinquish his hold on her. “That was hardly a kiss, Maria. I’m almost ashamed to be engaged to you.” He shook his head, disappointed. “You will not be set free until I am satisfied you can give me a proper kiss.”

“I’ve given you one before!” She tried to defend. “A damn good one! It’s not my fault you were too drunk to remember it.”

“Hardly. It takes more than a few glasses of wine to get me drunk. Unlike _you_.”

Maria feigned an insulted gasp. “You take that back, sir…!”

“Give me the kiss I want and perhaps I will.” Ivan reasoned, waiting patiently for her next move.

Maria glowered at him, lips pressed into a thin line. He was lucky he was handsome. And that he smelled so nice and that she even liked him to begin with. But this was not how she anticipated their first actual kiss going. She imagined it going something more closely to what you’d see in the movies.

Or what you’d read in Ivan’s books.

Maria finally released a breath, and leaned in to give him a proper kiss. Slow and easy, soft and well paced. At first it was just a touching of lips, nothing more, but then she felt a hand rest against the back of her neck as Ivan shifted to bring her closer against him.

She let out a soft hum, eyelids fluttering shut. She couldn’t reach for him in her position. She was still pinned beneath him and the couch, but the kiss was still pleasant nonetheless. It was…warm and sweet. And the smell of his cologne was absolutely intoxication.

When the kiss broke, she was more than a little disappointed to see him pulling away. The comforter fell loose around her, and he relinquished his hold. Somewhat.

“Ah, ah.” He shook his head, rolling onto his back and pulling her with him. He still had a secure hold on her waist. “I’m still not satisfied.” Ivan touched at her chin, but he didn’t have to say a word more before Maria had brought their lips together once more.

There was more energy in their second kiss. She was able to actually cup his cheeks in her hands, and run her fingers through his hair. Ivan enveloped her in his arms, holding her in place as he deepened the kiss, introducing something of a french twist to it.

That was more like the kiss Maria expected. That was what she wanted. And- and Christ in Heaven they were still kissing! Maria, suddenly growing very self conscious of the situation, reeled back, her cheeks and ears going scarlet. 

“W-We just…!”

Ivan pressed a finger to her lips, giving a soft laugh. “Relax,” his head tilted to the side a bit, “it’s not we haven’t kissed before, da?”

* * *

Three days was an agonizingly long time to go without a heater. For Maria, it was as if she was in her own personal hell. Ivan, just as before, seemed right at home in the cold. It wasn’t so bad that they could see their breath crystallizing in the air, but it was bad enough that when it came to bedtime, Maria lamented not having anything that actually covered her entire body.

Just a simple little night slip. That’s all she ever had, except on the occasions that she decided to steal one of Ivan’s shirts. But that still left her legs bitterly exposed.

The first night was spent with Maria sucked up against Ivan’s side during the entire night. It…wasn’t too bad, Ivan supposed. But he certainly wasn’t used to sleeping with an extra growth attached to him.

The second night, she had managed to weasel her way _under_  his shirt, and that was where she stayed, all night.

Also doable, but much less comfortable than the night before.

Sunday night. Less than twenty four hours before the new heater would be installed, and Ivan was rather anxious about what Maria had planned for him that night. Surely she wouldn’t try and fit into his pants, too? Honestly, though, he wouldn’t put it past her to try.

How silly that he found himself _agonizing_  over it. There she was, changing in the closet, and Ivan was gnawing at the inside of his cheek, wondering if he’d have to buy a new pair of pyjamas because Maria insisted on stretching them out for the sake of keeping warm. Couldn’t she suffice with a normal cuddle? Surely that was all she needed to keep warm…?

Ivan watched idly as Maria made a mad dash for the bed, diving under the covers in a matter of seconds and worming her way up to the pillows and Ivan.

“You are over reacting.” Ivan scowled. “You act like this is the next ice age.”

“If it’s cold enough that I feel like my tits are gonna freeze off, it might as well be.” Maria griped, shivering as she spoke and winding an arm around Ivan’s chest. He reached over to turn off the bedside lamp before curling his arm around her to hug her close, rubbing at her bare shoulders.

“Like I said. Over reacting. I’m not sure such a thing is possible,” and he dared to go further, “you have none to lose.” He sniffed.

Maria sat upright and glowered. “How dare you…!” She said in a low, hoarse whisper. Much too over dramatic for Ivan to take her seriously. “I opened up to you and this is how you treat me? Blatant attacks on my physique?!”

“I am simply stating the truth.” Ivan gave a small laugh, rolling onto his side. He tugged her back down under the covers with him, smiling softly. “I mentioned before, I don’t very much care about size.”

“Probably cause you’re self conscious too, right?” Maria eyed him, tucking an arm under her pillow as she looked at him. “Usually when a guy doesn’t care, it generally means it’s because he knows he doesn’t live up to certain expectations.” She watched as Ivan’s cheeks started to darken, and her gaze widened. “Woah, wait, are you?!”

“Nyet! No! Stop talking right this instant, we are dropping this subject matter _right now_!”

“Don’t tell me a guy like you actually has to _compensate_  for something!?”

“Maria!” Ivan pressed his face into his hands, letting out a pitiful groan. “I am begging you, please desist speaking right this instant…!” He _begged_.

“Well you were so quick to shut me down, what else am I supposed to think!? You can’t really be- Can I see it?! I mean, you’ve seen my breasts so it’s only fair.”

Ivan wanted to cry. More than that, he wanted to die so very much in that moment. This woman was a secret agent…?! She _killed_  people for a living and here she was going on like a child on christmas because he may or may not be self conscious about the size (or lack thereof) of his penis.

Where on earth did they find this woman…!?

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. I’ve met some pretty sad guys in my life, y’know.” She was already yanking the covers back and grabbing for his pants. Ivan jerked upright, grabbing her wrists firmly within his hands and rolled forward to pin her down against the bed. She gaped up at him, blinking widely. “Woah,” she breathed, “that bad, huh…?”

“Maria, I will say this once, and once only.” He said quietly, voice utterly laced in embarrassment as he hovered over her. “Size is the _least_  of my issues when it comes to those sorts of things.”

“So you’re not…y’know…small?”

Ivan gave her a rather exasperated look. “Do I look like a man who would be under-endowed?”

She took a moment to look him over. Tall stature. Thick build. Heavy set but in a very muscular way. It would be a disgrace upon God himself if Ivan ended up on the small end of the penis spectrum. 

“Point taken.” Maria said slowly, flexing her fingers a bit. His grip was a little tight. “But now you’ve got me curious anyway. I mean, it’s really not fair, right? I haven’t seen you naked yet. And we’ve already kissed. A lot.”

“Maria…” Ivan said weakly, starting to pull away. He released her in favor of slumping against the headboard, looking drained and embarrassed and ready to drown himself in the bathtub. Maria followed his movements, however, even going so far as to take a seat in his lap.

“Think of it as a warm up excersize….~?” She grinned, hands moving to rest against his chest.

“Now you’re suggesting sex…?” He asked incredulously. “Maria, just what in the world- I don’t understand you. There are times when I think I do and then you do something like this.” His shoulders sagged. She was too exhausting. Too odd and all over the place. But that was her charm, he supposed. Where else would he find a woman like her?

The answer was nowhere. No other existed. Maria was one of a kind.

“It’s something married couples do, right?” Maria shrugged her shoulders, reaching for his hand to place it against her waist. 

“We are only engaged, and it’s only a ruse at that, Masha. Do remember that, will you?”

She rolled her eyes a bit, waving a hand flippantly as she shifted closer. Ivan didn’t have the heart to push her off, but he did place his other hand on her waist as well to help minimize her movement.

“When’s the last time you had fun on the job, Ivan?” She asked quietly, tracing the line of his jaw with one hand. “You’re always relaxed here at home but out in the field you’re so rigid and uptight… And don’t even get me started on when we first started this mission. You hardly spoke a word to me the first week. It was like talking to a brick wall.”

Ivan pressed his lips into a thin line, thumbs circling against her hip bone. “Well, that’s…I’ve never really…” He fumbled over his words a bit, closing his eyes to try and regain control of his thoughts. “I’ve always put the job first.” He admitted. “I never set aside time to…relax and have fun. You’re the first exception.”

“But not your first ever, I hope…?”

“No, no. Of course not.” Ivan shook his head, a weak smile falling into place. “Just the first in a long while.”

Maria leaned in to give him a small, gentle kiss on the lips. “So you willing to give it a try?”

“Are you really giving me a choice in the matter?” Ivan asked bemusedly. “I feel like you only ever ask just to be polite. You always do what you want regardless.”

“I’ve been found out!” Maria giggled, winding her arms over his shoulders before pressing up flush against him. “It’s cold,” she said, “so I’m trying a different way of warming up. A little exercise if you will.”

He didn’t have much room to protest after that. Maria sealed their lips with a kiss before he could get another word in edgewise. Slow and warm, an easy going pace to set the mood. Even with the chill biting at their skin, it still sent warm chills down their spines.

Maria, by far, took the lead. Ivan expected nothing less from her. When she pulled back from the kiss, it was to cross her arms over her abdomen and pull up her night sip, tossing it to the side without a second thought. Pale, marvelously unmarked skin greeted him; like porcelain.

Gently, his fingers began to roam over the expanse of pale flesh, drinking in her warmth and beauty, memorizing every curve and divet. What he found to like the most, he marked with his lips and teeth. Her collar bone, her breasts. He found her neck and ears to be especially sensitive. One little nibble sent a shuddery moan from her lips that would have gotten anyone going. But to know he’d been the one to draw it out from her, and to be so sure that he’d bring out more…

It didn’t take much convincing after that. Ivan gathered her up in his arms, moving to rest her on her back while he continued to lavish wet kisses all over her neck and chest. He paused once, allowing her to pull his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side to join her nightie, and then she dragged him in for more kisses, hooking a leg over his waist to pull him in against her.

It became obvious rather quickly that Ivan truly had not been trying to compensate for anything. He was russian, and he was big, and he’d been honest. He was quite well endowed and when Maria noticed, she couldn’t help but voice her approval.

“I’ve always had a thing for big guys, y’know.” She said quietly, dragging her fingers down over his back. He’d busied himself suckling at her neck, leaving a decent sized mark just below her ear.

“Oh…?” Ivan raised his head, bringing their lips together once more. His breath hitched a bit when she raised her hips up to grind against his. “Mm…”

“Not sure why.” She admitted. Maria slipped a hand between them to push down at his bottoms. “I suppose I like a man with power. Even if it’s just physical.” She gave him a push, and before long she had him on his back, seated firmly atop his hips. “Gives me a bit of a rush when I can get him like this.”

That being breathless and flustered beneath her. She gyrated her hips against him, watching the muscles in his abdomen tense and relax with the movement; how his eyes fell closed to focus on the pleasure of being teased.

Maria certainly knew what she was doing, and she was all too happy to continue spoiling Ivan as she was. He felt a little guilty just laying there, letting her do all the work, but honestly, he wasn’t about to fight over it. As long as she kept moving her hips like that, he could care less what was going on.

She went as far as removing the last few articles of clothing left, leaving them utterly exposed to the chilly night air. But the further they went along, the less of the biting cold they noticed.

What shocked Ivan beyond anything else was that Maria didn’t bother to stretch herself before getting ready to take him in. Too over zealous, maybe, he wasn’t sure. But one minute he was enjoying a _very_  lovely lap dance from her and the next a tight heat had suddenly enveloped him. He let out a hiss, gripping at her hips a bit too tightly.

“Maria…!” But she didn’t seem to mind at all.

Of course it ached. That was bound to happen, but… Ivan had to remind himself that perhaps it was a bit more than just her having a thing for big guys. He was almost one hundred percent certain it was possibly borderline kink.

He watched her in fascination as she continued moving, biting at her bottom lip and shifting flawlessly. He couldn’t help himself after a while. The heat was so overwhelming and of course she was indescribably tight…! He sat up, bracing his weight with one hand behind him while the other moved to rest against her waistline. Almost immediately she moved in to kiss him, hands cupping his face and carding through his hair, mewls and groans of pleasure falling endlessly from her lips and into the kiss. Every little movement seemed to draw a new noise from her and Ivan was determined to discover every single one from that point on.

He moved to pin her beneath him, taking control once more. He much preferred the sight of her riding him, but it wasn’t enough by that point. He needed more. Wanted more. One of his hands tangled into her hair, the other hooking one of her legs over the bend of hie elbow as he started to shift his hips. It took a bit to get into the groove of it. Short strokes at first, but once he became accustomed, he gave her the longer, harder thrusts she was all but _demanding_.

She was loud. She was loud and noisy and God, he knew they’d receive a noise complaint but he didn’t care. He’d deal with the embarrassment tomorrow. Until then, giving her what she wanted was his focus. Which was more. More. Faster… 

“I-Ivan…!” Maria was all but clawing at his back, arching up off the mattress. It was much longer before she suddenly seized up around him, trembling in his arms, quivering around his girth. He choked back a moan, burying his face in her neck and doing everything humanly possible to remember to _pull out_.

Big man. Big mess. But Maria didn’t care. Breathless, sweaty, sated, Maria dragged him in for a deep, lazy kiss, rolling over to rest on his chest as they locked lips.

It had done the job nicely. Ivan was more than relaxed by that point, and Maria could hardly notice the chill of the room, especially when she was curled up against Ivan, no clothes to separate them. As the kiss slowly pittered out, Maria couldn’t help but smile and stifle a laugh.

“What is it…?” Ivan murmured, pulling the covers up over their naked bodies to fight off the imposing chill.

“Oh, nothing,” she nuzzled against his neck, sighing happily, “I just hope you know this isn’t going to be a one time thing.” She warned.

“With you? Of course not.” He shook his head. “That being said, it won’t be a nightly occurrence either.”

“What? Why not?!” She whined.

“We’d get kicked out for sure. You were much too noisy. Our neighbors would have us hanged.”

“Well hey, better chance of getting a house with a working heater…” She grinned. “I say we go for it.

“Absolutely not.”

It was, all in all, a very interesting development in their mission. When HQ got word of the noise complaint, Ivan had to send in an apology.

He put the blame on Maria, because really, it was all her fault to begin with.

“She wanted to see if the Pay Per View really worked,” was the given excuse, “it did. Quite well. At full volume.”

He was forced to sleep on the couch when she found out what he’d told HQ.

* * *

 

It was the middle of March when the mission became compromised.

It had been really simple. All they’d had to do was monitor the movements of the designated subject, and try to decipher who he was working for, and what he had planned. There was sophisticated equipment involved in the surveillance, but only ever pulled out when needed. Most of the job involved reconnaissance and getting in touch with third parties who were involved with their mystery man.

Maria was excellent at that. She excelled at getting people to talk, and she didn’t even have to be _flirty_. Chatty was in her nature, and she could talk up a stone wall and convince it to give her all it’s secret passageways.

Ivan was there for brute force. Something of a bodyguard for little Maria. While she was quite skilled in more verbal skills, she was decidedly lacking in throwing a powerful punch. He knew. They’d tried sparring once and he had her on her stomach in less than a second.

She was fairly good at evasive maneuvers at least. She could duck and dodge like nobody’s business. This was also attributed to her short and rather thin stature.

Upon her disappearance, however, he came to find out there was quite a bit about Maria he had yet to learn.

“We know she was taken by the subject you’ve been following.” Arthur Kirkland sat across from him at the corner cafe, fingers curled deftly around a steaming cup of earl grey. “Surveillance caught her being lead out of the building at gunpoint. They didn’t really bother trying to hide their identities.”

“But why her?” Ivan had his face buried in his hands. “I was gone half an hour. That was it! How could we mess up this badly…?!”

“It’s not entirely your fault.” Arthur set his cup down, leaning back in his seat with his arms folded over his chest. “Beilschmidt is…something of a star agent. Either they found out she’d gotten in contact with that middle eastern arms man, or they discovered something else.”

“Something else…?” Ivan looked up at Arthur rather wearily. Something else… like them? Surely their relationship couldn’t be part of the reason. No, that made no sense. They were playing the part of an engaged couple to begin with. What did it matter what they did inside their own apartment?

“Beilschmidt has an extensive history with our agency, as you know. She’s been with us quite some time and she’s proven to be quite a vital asset. Before she went into the line of work that she’s in now, that is, taking out enemy operatives, she was the best at collecting information. Bit of a human computer, really.”

“How do you mean?”

“Ever heard of Canary?” 

Ivan frowned, sitting up a bit straighter in his seat. Canary. That definitely rang a bell. A skilled agent that had managed to gather quite a lot of intel. They’d been quite fancied by most agencies, and more often than not, they tried to recruit them, or simply kill them off.

But it was a double edged sword to do that. The intel they had was absolutely vital. Whoever had the Canary was guaranteed a strategic advantage during wartime.

“You’ve uncovered the subject is working for the Russian government.” Arthur continued. “He’s had his hands in arms dealings all over the east and as far as we know, he’s working to tip the on-goings in Ukraine in Russian favor.”

“He’d have half the world against him. Why even bother?” Ivan frowned. “What does this have to do with Canary? Or Maria for that matter?!”

“Maria _is_  Canary, you dolt.” Arthur grumbled. “And in their hands, they can use her to do just that. You ever tried to win a game of chess against her? Risk is utter hell with that woman, too. God forbid you put her in charge of an actual battlefield.”

Ivan furrowed his brows, staring at Arthur incredulously.

“There’s no way,” he said flatly, expression smoothing out, “even I can’t believe that. You’ve got the wrong person.”

“Which is exactly what makes her fantastic at her job, Braginsky.” Arthur said lowly. “That woman is essentially a weapon of mass destruction. My money is on them having taken her because they discovered who she is. I bet you anything they’ll do whatever they can to get her to open up about the information she has. To get her to work for them.”

“But she won’t,” Ivan said quietly, “she wouldn’t.”

Arthur agreed wholeheartedly. “Which is why they will either keep her alive in the most miserable conditions imaginable, or they’ll simply kill her when they get tired of her. You’ve had to live with her for a year, how long do you think that’ll last for them?”

“Not very…” Ivan said weakly, staring down at the table. His tea had already gone cold; completely untouched. “So what do we do…?” He asked quietly.

“Nothing.”

That was not the answer he’d been expecting. Ivan looked up at Arthur incredulously. “Excuse me? What do you mean ‘nothing’?! We’re just going to leave her there to die?!”

“It’s either that, or we risk good agents to get her out. Maria is a great agent, but sometimes sacrifices have to be made. She won’t break, Ivan. She’s had people after her all her life once she started up that reputation as the intel master. Either she gets out of there on her own, or not at all.”

“That’s ludicrous…! You can not simply leave her like that! If she was valued that much, you’d send an army after her!”

“And risk starting a war? Did you miss the part where I said your assignment was working for the Russian government?” Arthur snapped. “Maria let herself get caught. We can’t go about fixing everything! She knew the risks when taking this job-”

“They will _kill_  her, Kirkland!”

“And she’ll be one of the many good agents we’ve lost before. These things happen, Braginsky.” Arthur said tersely. “You will stand down, and you will let things play out as they will, do you understand?”

“I refuse.” Ivan stood, his chair scraping against the floor as he did. “You may be willing to let her waste away, but I will not allow her to die. If she expects me to just sit by and let things play out as they like, you’re both sorely mistaken. That woman owes me more than you can imagine.”

“Braginsky, if you go after her you’ll-”

“Be considered going rogue, I understand. But I will not sit by while the woman I love is being _tortured_.”

Ivan grabbed his jacket and left without another word, leaving Arthur sitting there in stunned silence.

“What the bloody….”

* * *

“Look, buddy. I appreciate you tryin’ to get all close and comfortable with me, but you gotta go a little easy every once in a while, y‘know?”

A loud smack echoed off the walls of the empty room, the sound of a body slumping against the wall following soon after.

“Ouch…It’s not nice to hit girls, asshole. Would you hit your own mother like that? No? Didn’t think so.”

“Shut the hell up. Is this some sort of game to you? I could very well put a bullet between your eyes, little bird.” The man in front of her crouched down, glaring at her furiously. “You’ve been here three days. You can expect to stay quite a bit longer if you don’t give us the information we want.”

“Three days? Shit.” Maria sniffed, leaning her head back against the wall. “Ivan and I had a date yesterday.” She sighed. “Man, now I’ve gotta make it up to h-” She was interrupted with a fierce smack against her cheek, already swollen and bleeding from countless other hits. “I’m being serious, you twit! I take my relationship seriously! Unlike you, I actually know how to make people hap- Arggh!”

He’d stood and slammed his boot against her ankle, eliciting a rather shrill screech from Maria, who doubled over onto the floor, clutching at the aching appendage.

“Tell us what you know, or your other ankle goes next.”

Maria quivered, gritting her teeth as she pressed her forehead against the cool linoleum floor. “R-right…” What she knew. What she knew. If it was information he wanted so badly…

“A russian’s favourite color is red. A staple of German cuisine is potatoes and sausage. I’m pretty good at math, you got some math problems you’d like me to work out?” She tilted her head to smile up at him, the action causing her cheek to ache. He’d left a nasty cut on her right cheek when he’d backhanded her the other day. What sort of man wore a ring like that, anyway?

“Try again.” Another fierce stomp and Maria let out another cry, slamming her fist against the floor.

“ _Fich_!” She gasped, curling up a bit more on the floor where she’d collapsed. “Di-Die Amerik- The Americans were working on new bomb technology!” She hastily spat out, Her attacker eased back a bit, interest peaked. “Th-They were gonna use bats to help- No, maybe it was pigeons, Shit I don’t remember, it was back in world wa-”

“Are you _stupid_ , woman?! Do you _want_  to die?!”

“Naw, I’m havin’ fun here, can’t you tell? You just broke both my fucking ankles, you asshole! You expect me to just give up after that?”

That received a harsh kick to the face, leaving her dazed and with a broken nose. She sputtered, blood spraying out against the linoleum, dissolving into a fit of coughs.

“If you’re not careful, bird, we’ll cut you limb from limb until you give us what we want.  We won’t give you the satisfaction of killing you. Not when you can live out the rest of your miserable life as nothing but a stump.” He crouched beside her once more, pulling a knife free to draw it over the curve of her shoulder. “We’ll start with your arms. And then your legs. And one by one we’ll pluck out those pretty eyes of yours.”

“Alright, Wesley. I get it. You leave my ears so I can hear every man, woman, and child scream ‘Dear God, what is that thing’ and-” She fell quiet, mouth open in a silent scream when she felt the blade pierce through her left shoulder, slowly sinking deeper into the muscle.

“I’ll be back tomorrow to continue this conversation.” He gave the knife a twist, and then stood to leave.

“Right. I’ll just…be here…” Maria hissed through gritted teeth. “No biggie…”

* * *

Ivan had always been a hulking figure. Taller than most, heavy set, two thick fists that were capable of a lot of damage, and when he was in peak physical condition, he was a force to be reckoned with. Add a gun and he might as well be invincible.

The rescue mission was not approved, but Arthur had agreed to delay any sort of action taken against Ivan for disobeying orders. “I am not an asset like Maria is. If I go down, I can simply be replaced with another foot soldier.” He reasoned.

It was a valid point, at least.

“You’re on your own with this. You won’t receive any back up, do you understand?” Arthur watched as Ivan slid his pistols into their holsters, pulling his jacket over his shoulders to hide them from view. “You’re going in blind, too.”

“I know. But we have her location. That’s all I need.”

Arthur gave a slow nod, arms folded across his chest.

“You know,” he started slowly, “when they find out what you two have done…” He rubbed at his chin. “I can’t imagine what HQ is going to say about it. They might terminate you entirely. They might not, but it’s…it’s still a very real possibility. You’ve compromised-”

“I know what I’ve done.” Ivan said quietly. “And when the time comes, I will accept my punishment. For now, just waylay that until I can get her out of there safely.”

Ivan had half expected them to have dragged her off to some secret base of operations. But of course, if they were expecting people to come after her, they didn’t want them barging in to find their secret hideout.

They’d rented out a storage building a few towns over. A lot of different rooms to keep a lot of different people should they need to. Bit of a makeshift prison, really. Guards and everything patrolled the area, but only enough to keep it inconspicuous.

Getting in wasn’t the issue. It was finding Maria that was. He was stocked well enough on ammunition, all he had to do was be sure to find a place that could keep his hulking figure covered. That had always been his weakest point. Not many pillars came in Ivan size width.

He took a deep breath, sliding into the building through the back door as quietly as possible. If he could get away with tranquilizing, no one would end up dead. No possibility of war. That just meant being as discreet as possible.

Ivan. Discreet. That was laughable. Even on tip toes he had the heaviest footfalls imaginable. But he could be quick, so there was that.

It wasn’t his typical plan of attack. Usually on infiltration missions like this, he went head on, spraying bullets into enemy lines. This was sneaking and aiming a well placed dart to send a guard collapsing. Although it was quite funny to see one of the guards freak out when his buddy suddenly collapsed next to him. 

“Shit, man, i told you not to drink so much last night! Get up or boss is gonna kill yah! Hey?”

A second later and he was unconscious, slumped over the other guard.

One by one, Ivan checked the rooms, peaking in as quietly as possible. Most were empty, others had cots for what he assumed for the soldiers guarding the place. A man had to sleep, after all. He found three different rooms that looked like interrogation chambers before he finally found the one he was looking for. 

It was hard to miss the angry screams coming from the door. Ivan stood there, perplexed as he listened.

* * *

“We still got three to go and you’re honestly not going to give me a shred of information?”

“Was my spiel on the american constitution not enough?” Maria’s voice came out hoarse, but angry and thick with her native accent. “How about I do my best rendition of Romeo and Juliet? Or- nah, I always preferred hamlet. His monologue to the skull was-”

Another smack. Maria let out an angry howl of frustration.

“You lay another fucking hand on me and I will _bite your fucking dick off!”_ She screeched. “Who the fuck taught you it was okay to treat women like this, huh? I bet your one of those meninist douchebags who thinks equality means getting to hit women, too. Probably have a whole fucking closet full of trilbys and-”

This time he reached for her left shoulder and gripped it tightly, eliciting a cry from Maria. He twisted his hand roughly and she hunched over, stifling a sob it sounded like. “You’re making this more difficult than necessary,” he said lowly, “you’ve gone almost a week without food. How the hell do you expect to last much longer?”

“Tiger’s blood,” Maria said simply, but quietly, “and a shit ton of pure rage.”

She got a dry laugh in response, and watched as the man in front of her pulled out that jagged edged knife again. Her eyes widened a bit, unconsciously shifting back away from him.

But then, abruptly, he slumped forward, unconscious.

Maria blinked, staring at him wide eyed in disbelief. “Shit, did I do that…?” She mumbled.

“Hardly. You’re too full of yourself, Masha.”

Her head snapped up to see Ivan stepping into the room, a warm smile in place as he tucked his gun away.

He expected tears of happiness. Maybe to see her leap up and run into his arms ecstatically. He didn’t know why he expected anything, really, because all he got was angry yelling.

“What the hell took you so long!?” Maria hollered. “These guys were so- so _stupid_  and dumb!” But before she knew it tears were streaming down her face. “And I was scared you weren’t going to- I was scared…! I missed you and I was scared and you took forever…!” She choked out.

“Ah…Mashunya…” Ivan quietly made his way over to her, gathering her up in his arms to hold her tightly against his chest. “I am here now. That’s all that matters.” He murmured. She felt so much lighter in his arms… It couldn’t have been that long since they’d taken her, had it…?

He’d never seen her cry before, certainly not to this extent. She was absolutely bawling her eyes out, clutching at his shirt with her hand when he moved to embrace her more fully…

“You’re…” Her left side was an absolute bloody mess, Sloppy bandages had been put in place to cover the missing appendage. Her left arm had been severed off at the shoulder. He grimaced, shutting his eyes momentarily. “I’m sorry I took too long…”

“Asshole.” She hiccuped. “Now get me the hell out of here. I’m hungry and tired and i’m really in need of a doctor.”

“Of course.”

* * *

“You now what I want to do?” Maria said. It was a week later and she was sat up in her hospital bed, in the process of devouring a double cheeseburger and fries Ivan had taken the liberty to sneak in. Ivan gave a small hum in acknowledgement, waiting for her to continue. “I wanna be a waitress.”

He frowned at that. “A waitress…?” He echoed. “That…seems like quite a downgrade from international spy, doesn’t it?”

“That’s exactly why. Just a simple nine to five job. Steady pay. Meet lots of interesting people, deal with snotty messy children. Just be another cog in the wheel of society. Nothing special. Just a waitress.”

“You wouldn’t miss it…?”

“Oh hell yeah, i would. The travel and pay was great but, i mean, after this? Fuck that noise. I’m keeping what limbs i’ve got left and getting the hell out.”

“Speaking of,” Ivan leaned forward a bit, “weren’t you left handed? How would you be a waitress with one arm…?”

Maria shoved the last bits of hamburger in her mouth before continuing, wiping the grease off her lips with the back of her hand. “Come on, Ivan. Have a little faith.” She quipped. “If I can feed myself with my non-dominant hand, I can totally make it as a one armed waitress. And get this!” Maria sat up a bit straighter. “I can make the best joke ever!”

“Oh really? What’s that?” Ivan asked bemusedly.

“I lost quite a bit of weight recently. Wanna know how~?”

Ivan’s smile disappeared. Maria, on the other hand, was grinning quite widely and goofely, turning a bit to show off her stump.

“No arm!!!” She cackled.

Ivan shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath and releasing it through his nose. He tried to convince himself it was just the painkillers making her like this, but deep down he knew. 

He’d fallen in love with a _child_.


End file.
